thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Ramona Gibbler
Ramona Gibbler is a main character in Fuller House. She is portrayed by Soni Nicole Bringas. {{Characters|title1 = Ramona Gibbler|image1 = TheNotSoGreatEscape268.jpg|full_name = Ramona Gibbler Hernandez-Guerrero Fernandez-Guerrero|date_of_birth = March 2, 2003 in Kimmy's rental car|gender = Female|status = Alive|address = 1882 Gerard St., San Francisco, California|residence = The Tanner House|education = Student at Van Atta Middle School (S1-2) Student at Bayview High School (S3b)|family = Kimmy Gibbler (mother) Fernando Guerrero (father) Jimmy Gibbler (uncle) Garth Gibbler (uncle) Andy (great uncle)|associates = D.J. Tanner-Fuller (godmother) Stephanie Tanner Jackson Fuller Max Fuller Tommy Fuller Jr. Lola Wong Rocki Mahan Chad Brad Bradley|relationship = Bobby Popko (ex-boyfriend) Marius Yo (ex-boyfriend)|first_appearance = Our Very First Show, Again|last_appearance = Here Comes the Sun|portrayer = Soni Nicole Bringas|nickname = Ramonia (by Jesse) Mona-G (by Max)|pets = Buttercup (pony)|item = One Direction Pillow|groups = Van Atta Middle School dance team She-Wolf Pack (pup) Bayview High dance team|likes = Dancing The next day D.J. and Matt prepare Thanksgiving dinner while Danny, Jesse, Joey, Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Tommy, Fernando, Jimmy, Nicky, Alex, Ginger, Phyllis, Jerry, Joan, Lewis and Cosmo are out playing football. By the time everyone arrives home they're 90 minutes late for the family photo. D.J. tries to take the family photo in the living room but no one will stay still. Ramona sits at the kids Thanksgiving table with Nicky, Alex, Jackson, Max, Phyllis, Lewis, Joan, Jerry, and Tommy. D.J gets everyone to hold hands as they give thanks. Then she invites everyone to grab their food. Girl Talk - When Jackson and Ramona fight like brother and sister, D.J. and Kimmy think it's adorable. Newly single Bobby asks Ramona to hit the mall and share a Cinnabon but she declines and unknowingly embarrasses him in front of his friends. Ramona and Lola receive a video called 'Ramona Gibbler - The Dancing Hippo'. They blame Jackson for creating and posting the video and call him a jerk. An upset Ramona shows the video to Kimmy. Ramona looked into homeschooling and found out that your parents are your teachers, which wouldn't work out too well for her. Ramona and Lola watch a video of Bobby skateboarding and farting called "Bobby POOP-ko", Bobby blames Ramona for posting it. Jackson admits it was him and Bobby apologises for the video he posted of Ramona. While Jackson and Ramona hug D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy walk in and think they're adorable. A Tangled Web - Ramona tries to teach Kimmy some Spanish. Kimmy wants to learn more than just basic words so Ramona tells her (in Spanish) "I hope you never learn Spanish so Papa and I can talk about you without you understanding", and Kimmy responds (in English) "Yes, I would like a hot dog". Lola brings her new pet spider, Spot over for Jackson and Ramona to look after. The next day after feeding Spot Jackson and Ramona accidentally leave the lid open and Spot gets away, and ends up on Max's head as he is giving his speech in the backyard. Just as D.J. is about to whack it, Jackson and Ramona yell for her to stop. Jackson flick's Spot off of Max's head while Ramona hold's the container open. Glazed and Confused - Joey arrives to babysit while D.J.and Matt go away together for the weekend. The donuts make Jackson, Ramona, Max, Joey and D.J. sick and Matt looks after them. D.J. watches as Matt comforts Jackson and Max then brings Tommy and Cosmo into the bed with them. New Kids in the House - It's D.J.'s 39th birthday and Ramona puts icing on cupcakes for D.J.'s surprise party. Jackson, Ramona, Max and Tommy give D.J. a jewellery box. When Ramona sees New Kids on the Block standing in the living room, she screams. They begin to sing 'Happy Birthday' to her believing Ramona is the birthday girl. DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion - Ramona announces she has made the newspapers 'Top 15 Dancers Under 15' list. Stephanie gets D.J.'s credit card so she can throw the kids a pizza party. Nutcrackers - It's December 23rd and Ramona has invited Lola over to tell her something important in person. Ramona tells Lola that she won't be able to attend her Christmas eve party because the ballet production she is performing in was extended. Christmas Eve. When Ramona feels like she is going to lose her best friend, Kimmy hatches an idea. Fernando will take Ramona to Lola's party for an hour then bring her back in time for her entrance at the end of Act 1. Kimmy, D.J., Stephanie, Fernando, Jackson, Max, Jimmy and Rose attend Ramona's ballet performance of The Nutcracker. Fernando gets lost on the way to Lola's party and starts driving around in circles. With Ramona already late for her entrance, Fernando heads straight to the theatre. When Ramona calls Kimmy saying she won't make it there in time to go on, Kimmy takes Ramona place as the Mouse King. When Ramona arrives she is made the new Nutcracker and the Nutcracker always kills the Mouse King. Kimmy and Ramona have a sword fight, Ramona stabs Kimmy and Kimmy has a dramatic death scene. Not wanting to die, Kimmy gets up and Ramona stabs her again. After the ballet Fernando gets Ramona to Lola's party. Christmas Day. Lola brings her Christmas gifts for Ramona and Jackson. Lola thanks Ramona for making it to her party. Happy New Year, Baby - It's New Years Eve and Jackson, Ramona, Lola and Bobby get together for a New Years eve party, that they must include Max in. They send Max to the kitchen to gets snacks and Ramona makes no promises to kiss Bobby at midnight. Ramona and her friends trick Max with the Netflix fake countdown to midnight at 9:30, and send him to bed in Tommy's room. After Rose wakes Max up, Max and Rose work to get revenge on Jackson, Ramona, Lola, and Bobby by tying a rope to the door knobs of both Jackson and Ramona's rooms. Locking Jackson and Bobby in one room and Ramona and Lola in the other. D.J. realises what is going on and lets everyone out. At the party after Ramona and Bobby give each other a high five to ring in the New Year. When Bobby tells Ramona he didn't need a kiss from her, Ramona gives him a big kiss. Season 3a Best Summer Ever - It's the first day of summer and Ramona has plans to go to Mighty Mountain with Bobby. When Kimmy asks to join them Ramona suggest that if she takes Kimmy's credit card it would be like taking a piece of Kimmy with her everywhere she goes. Kimmy agrees with that and gives Ramona her credit card. Ramona rides so many rides and takes so many selfies that her phone dies. Break a Leg - Ramona breaks her plans with Bobby in favour of a possible trip to Japan for helping Kimmy with a presentation for Steve. Ramona keeps an eye on Tommy at Max's pool party. When Steve arrives at the house, the lights go dim and Japanese music plays. Ramona enters wearing a kimono holding a flashlight and points it at Kimmy who is also wearing a kimono at the top of the stairs. Stephanie, D.J., Ramona and Steve watch as Kimmy takes a tumble down the stairs, she stand up and is completely fine. Kimmy gets D.J. to be CJ for the rest of her presentation. Kimmy describes how the ceremony will play out. At the alter both Steve and CJ will be wrapped in the finest of silk while in the distance traditional Taiko drums echo the lovers beating hearts (Ramona beats on a drum) the lovers eyes meet as they say their "i do's" and a gentle breeze brings a kiss of cherry blossoms floating down from above (Ramona tips a container of cherry blossoms over Steve and D.J.'s heads). Kimmy, D.J., Steve and Ramona move into the kitchen leaving Stephanie who is in a cast fend for herself. Kimmy and Ramona rip off their kimonos to reveal chef uniforms. It's an all you can eat buffet. When Fernando doesn't move into his place as expected Ramona, Jackson, Max and Rose use their water pistols against him. Declarations of Independence - It's the 4th of July and Ramona is excited to see her best friend Lola. Lola tries to avoid a needy Jackson and wants to break up with him. Ramona role-plays with Lola what she believes Jackson will say and do when Lola breaks up with him. Jackson comes in with Danny and they perform Copacabana, even after Ramona and Lola leave the room they continue playing. Ramona pairs up with Tommy for "Danny Tanner's World's cleanest pie eating contest". As Lola breaks up with Jackson, Ramona get's every word, every action and affliction correct, that Jackson says and does. Ramona invites Lola to stay and watch the fireworks in the backyard with her, D.J., Danny, Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Max, Tommy, Cosmo, Matt, Jimmy and Rose. My Little Hickey '- Bobby apologises to Ramona for giving her a hickey. Ramona tries to hide the hickey from Kimmy, she ties her hair into a ponytail under her chin and calls it a "chin tail". Kimmy puts her into a chin tail too and takes a photo of the two of them to post on Instagram. Stephanie notices Ramona's hickey imminently. Ramona asks Stephanie not to tell Kimmy she has a hickey or she'll start singing the 'Body Changing Song'. Stephanie thinks Ramona should tell Kimmy herself. Stephanie uses make-up to hide the hickey on Ramona's neck until it's completely unnoticeable. Ramona and Bobby attend Laser Tag together. When Kimmy arrives Ramona's make up covering her hickey is illuminated under the lights. Ramona tells Kimmy she has a neck zit, but Kimmy realises it's a hickey and that Bobby gave it to her. Kimmy starts singing the 'Body Changing Song' in the middle of Laser Tag embarrassing Ramona. Kimmy is mad that Ramona would rather confide in Stephanie over her. Ramona asks Kimmy to never sing ''The Body Changing song again. '''Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting - While D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy are at dinner at The Gibbler House, Jesse must stay home and look after not only Pamela but also Jackson, Max, Ramona and Tommy. Ramona wants Jesse to pretend to be a young cute guy (unintentionally hurting his feelings). Ramona wants a new look for high school and wants Jesse's opinion on weather she should die her hair blonde or go curly. Jesse says go with a perm and he will help her because he's done it before but not for Becky, for himself. Getting caught up with other drama Jesse forgets about the solution in Ramona hair which is now tingling her scalp and gets her to rinse it immediately. The girls arrive home to find the house in a wreck. Ramona comes downstairs with extremely curly hair, she thinks she looks like a troll from the movie Trolls. D.J. thinks Ramona looks like a giant Chia Pet. D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy clean up getting everything back to normal except Ramona's hair. M-m-m-My Ramona - Kimmy gets jealous after Fernando builds a new bedroom for Ramona in the Gibbler house. Behind curtain number 1: Fernando reviles a frozen yogurt machine that includes chocolate, vanilla and strawberry flavours with 'Ramona's World' bedazzled about it. Kimmy mentions that Fernando forgot the toppings. Then Fernando reviles behind curtain number 2: all the toppings you could imagine. Fernando gets Ramona to push a big red button: the bed goes up into the wall and a disco ball drops from the ceiling, Ramona's room turns into a dance studio. Fernando presses button number 2: bubbles float down from above. Ramona loves her new room. Kimmy trying to outdo Fernando in a bid to buy Ramona's love gets Ramona a Pony. After Ramona wants to call the pony Buttercup, Kimmy let's it be known that the guy in the van Kimmy brought Buttercup from called her Dave. Fernando and Kimmy fight over Ramona's affection. Fernando will buy her a real mustang, Kimmy will take Ramona and Buttercup to Paris and ride her straight up the Eiffel Tower, Fernando will get Ramona Adrien Brody's Academy Award. Ramona wants to know why her parents are acting this way. Kimmy is jealous Ramona will spend more time with Fernando but it was Fernando's hope that if Ramona spent more time with him then Kimmy would spend time with them. Ramona tells her parents she's a teenager she wants to spend less time with both of them. Kimmy, Fernando, Ramona and Buttercup have a frozen yogurt pony dance party in Ramona new room. After starting to think Ramona is normal she and Buttercup walk through the kitchen both with braided pink, white and purple hair on their way to watch Mean Girls and eat carrots at the Gibbler house. [[Say Yes to the Dress|'Say Yes to the Dress']] - D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Steve, Matt, Jimmy, CJ and Ramona attend "Gibbler Style Party Planning presents Steve and CJ's pre-wedding schedule meeting followed by karaoke fun". When Fernando calls for his "Fernandettes" Ramona arrives from another room to rush to his side. As Fernando, Kimmy, Jimmy and Ramona are performing Livin la Vida Loca, Gia and Rocki walk in. D.J. and Steve sing Summer Nights and Kimmy, Stephanie and Ramona back-up D.J. while Fernando and Jimmy back-up Steve. The next day Ramona teaches Tommy how to dance. When Jimmy needs help with Stephanie's surprise, Ramona asks Rocki to watch Tommy. Jimmy has set up Stephanie's very own red carpet event complete with Kimmy, Ramona, Fernando, Jackson, Matt, Max and Rocki as paparazzi. Ramona asks Stephanie who she's wearing, she is wearing a dress from Jimmy collection and why he has a collection: she doesn't ask. D.J. and Tommy join the others to watch 'Death Trap IV: The Reaper Returns'. Maybe Baby - Kimmy and Fernando watch Ramona as she practices for her dance audition for the San Francisco School of the Arts which is in a few hours. When Joey arrives with his kids on their way to Disneyland, the girls mock Ramona dancing and wrap her up in a rug. Fernando and Ramona arrive back from the audition Kimmy takes credit for a party D.J. is planing for Jackson and tells Ramona the party is for her. Ramona gets excited until she sees the cake that reads "Congratulations Jackson". Kimmy and Fernando take Ramona to Burger King to celebrate Ramona crushing her audition. In an effort of revenge on the Gladstone Four, Ramona and Max swap the heads from a couple of their toys. But when they find out that they won't leave if they're in trouble, Ramona and Max admit to destroying their own toys. When Joey realises his kids were good he announces they're leaving and the Gladstones are going to Disneyland. Ramona and Max are just as happy because that means the Gladstone Four are leaving. Wedding or Not Here we Come - D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Matt and Steve are getting ready to go to Tokyo for five days. Bobby gives Ramona a card with a poem inside saying he wants to see other girls while she's away, Ramona responds by dumping him. Saying she deserves someone who makes her feel special, treat her with kindness and respect. Jackson and Ramona sit together on the plane. Season 3b My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding - D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy, Fernando, Jackson, Ramona, Max, Steve and Matt arrive in Tokyo. D.J. tells everyone to take someones hand and stay close together as they cross Shibuya Crossing. They all get in a cab and go to The New Otani, which is where they will be staying. At the Japanese restaurant. While watching Kimmy and Fernando fill in as the kabuki dancers, Jackson tells Ramona that everyone eventually everyone turns into their parents; Ramona is terrified. The next day. Jackson and Ramona visit Takeshita Street Harajuku and go into a Cat Cafe. Jackson thinks it's the stupidest thing he's ever heard but when he gets inside he and Ramona take selfies with cats. Ramona is frustrated when she finds out after only been gone for one day Bobby already has 3 girlfriends. So she decides she is done with boys and proceeds to walk out onto the street. Just as a motorbike is about to his her Marius Yo pulls her back to the sidewalk. Marius invites her to Tokyo Dome City Hall and hands her two tickets. Ramona believes she's just met her true love. When Ramona and Jackson arrive they find it's a concert and Marius is on stage as a member of the group Sexy Zone. Marius pulls Ramona up on stage and she dances with group, following their moves. Troller Coaster - Kimmy, Fernando and Ramona are ecstatic over a letter from San Francisco School of the Arts stating that Ramona was accepted into the school. Kara gives Ramona, Kimmy and Fernando a tour of the school. After Kara slips Ramona a note telling her to get out while she still can, Ramona gets Lola to call pretending to be the school saying there was a mix-up and Ramona won't be attending the school. When her parents find out the call was really from Lola, they want to know why Ramona lied. Ramona didn't want to disappoint her parents. She realised she doesn't want dance to be her whole life. Ramona wants to be a regular teenager, hung out with friends, have a boyfriend and chew solid food. Fast Times at Bayview High - Jackson and Ramona start high school at Bayview High School. Ramona tries out for the school dance team but when captain Chad cuts her from the auditions for calling him on his 90's dance moves, Ramona eats lunch alone in the janitor's closet. The next day after Max tells Kimmy about Ramona's first day of High School, Kimmy and Max attend the school at lunch and Kimmy challenges Chad to a dance battle on Ramona's behalf. When Chad stumbles, Ramona wins and he lets her on the dance team. A Tommy Tale - Jackson and Ramona dress up for Pioneer day at school, which includes not using any modern day technology. Ramona challenges Kimmy to unplug for the day too. After Jackson and Ramona miss their school bus and get lost, they start to sing and panhandle for money, until a police office gets complaints about their singing and take them home. When the police officer brings Jackson and Ramona home for busking, D.J. asks the officer to take them to their school. Surrogate City - When Ramona learns about her ancestry going back six generations and completing DNA tests on her parents while completing a school project; Kimmy starts to embrace her newly discovered French heritage and Fernando with his Jewish heritage, each acting completely stereotypical. Ramona informs her parents they way they are acting is not helping with her project. Soul Sisters - While Ramona is sending pictures to her true love Marius in Japan, Max aim's to throw a basketball at Jackson that hits Danny's ancient mariner statute''. Max, Jackson and Ramona attempt to glue it back together before anyone notices. Ramona creates an exact replica of the statues nose (which she modelled after Alison Silversteins new nose which she received for her sweet 16) and ear out of Play-Doh. D.J. confronts Jackson, Ramona and Max with the 'mom stare' to find out what really happened to the ancient mariner statute. 'Happily Ever After' - During the Homecoming Dance Ramona has organised no one dances. When Chad announces his parents are out of town and he is throwing a major party at is place, everyone leaves including Jackson, Mankowski, Rocki and even the nerd. When Ramona's Homecoming dance doesn't go according to plan, she asks Kimmy for help and Dakota lets them borrow her party. D.J., Stephanie and Kimmy calls the cops on Chad's party and have it shut down so everyone will return to the reinvented fairy tale Homecoming dance, which includes the dancing unicorn, Buttercup. Chad apologises and he and Ramona dance while D.J., Stephanie, Kimmy and Gia perform I'm a Believer. [[Fullers in a Fog|'Fullers in a Fog']] - Jackson and Rocki start making out in his bedroom, only to be interrupted by Ramona. Ramona is worried because she texted Marius two days ago and still hasn't heard back from him. Ramona receives her bad news when Marius finally returns her text. He wants to be free to see other people: have a non-exclusive relationship with her because they live 5000 miles apart. 'Here Comes the Sun''' - Rocki gives Ramona a make-over. Ramona attends the 80s-themed costumed 30th Dad-iversary party at the Smash Club along with Danny, Jesse, Joey, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, Kimmy, Fernando, Rocki, Jackson, Max, Tommy, Steve, Jimmy, Cosmo, Rose, Pamela, Vicki and the Rippers. Trivia * Has a vlog called "Ramona's World" * Speaks fluent Spanish * Does the Gibbler Gallop Galleries * Images featuring Ramona Gibbler * Ramona Gibbler Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Ramona Gibbler Season 1 Image Gallery * Ramona Gibbler Season 2 Image Gallery * Ramona Gibbler Season 3 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Gibblers Category:Images Category:Season 1 Main Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters